Bittersweet
by cloudluvsme13
Summary: The Avengers seem to have taken to Calico's company, but Tony doesn't seem to want to share... Even if she is a major moral boost to them all! Sequel to "Calico Kitten", TonyxOC Tony/OC
1. Introduction

"So... Does _this_ make you mad?" Tony asked, poking Bruce in the side with a pencil. Bruce jumped, sighed, and shook his head. Tony poked him again, in the face, evoking the exact same reaction.

Natasha and Calico exchanged weary looks, both of them mumbling "_That dumb ass..."_ under their breath. Steve fiddled with the front of his shirt, his big baby blue eyes darting from Calico to Tony to Bruce, as if he expected somebody to explode (or Hulk out).

"Get your asses in gear! - Banner, you stay behind. Loki's been spotted!" Fury yelled, interrupting Tony and Bruce.

"Wait right here. You know, because Loki's been spotted." Tony repeated, patting the top of Calico's head. Calico looked over at Bruce and immediately formed an idea to get revenge for him.

"But I want to go!" Calico fake-whined, throwing her arms around Tony and pouting up at him. It didn't work. Bruce, Natasha and Steve watched with interested eyes, wondering if Tony would let her go, and if he knew Calico was simply getting back at him. Fury rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Just let her go, Stark!"

"_Hell_ no! She's a defenseless little something, and this man's a goddamned mass murderer!"

"Did he just call me a _something_...?"

"Look, if you behave you'll be able to see Loki when we capture him. Just sit down and hang out with Banner. Don't you like Banner?" Fury reasoned, making Bruce jump at the mention of his name. Calico perked at the mention of the God with genuine excitement.

"Alright, I'm cool!"

"Great, well let's get going." Steve said, walking away with Natasha and Tony following. Fury looked at Calico, face-palmed, and walked away.

"This girl is a damn lunatic..." he mumbled audibly.

When everything had settled down, Bruce and Calico exchanged glances. They burst into a short lived fit of laughter.

"I'm so sorry, Doctor Banner, but I had to get him back for bugging you earlier. He just wants to see you change is all." Calico said, shrugging shyly.

"I know, but you don't have to be afraid. I have a pretty decent handle on... The Other Guy." Bruce said, lowering his brown eyes with a half smile. Calico gasped.

"How could I be _scared_ of you? You're _awesome_! You're the only person in history who was able to take all that gamma radiation in without dying. You should be a big pile of nothing right now." Calico ranted, waving her short arms around frantically. She then crossed her arms, plopped into the seat Tony had been occupying before, and pouted.

The sight must have been entertaining, because Bruce gave a few soft chuckles.

"You are a very weird little girl..."

"So are you, Banner. Except, I guess you aren't a little girl. Me either, I'm a woman." Calico furrowed her brows to try to figure out what in the world she had just said. Bruce shook his head and was silent for a couple of minutes.

"What in the world is a girl like you doing with a guy like Stark? I could easily see you with somebody like the Captain, but not... You're just so soft." Calico made a face.

"I'm not soft... I don't know why I like Tony either. He's a jerk. But he's _my _jerk." Calico said, wrinkling her nose and raising her hands. Bruce raised an eyebrow at her.

"I thought you were shy. Tony said the idea of people mortified you."

"I was. But once you become _friends_ with Tony Stark, it's like you aren't _allowed_ to be shy anymore. Any more questions you could have asked earlier but didn't?" Calico asked with a smile. Bruce nodded and cleared his throat.

"Let's begin the interrogation, then."

* * *

Bruce had long since abandoned Calico to go to bed for the night, and the ship was very scary at night (to Calico, the fact that there were dozens, maybe _hundreds_ of people still awake mattered very little).

She eventually retired to Tony's room (it was less scary than her room for some reason) and was laying at the foot of his bed with the lights off. She was bored.  
The door finally slid open, and the light switched on. Calico whimpered and crawled under the covers to get away from the light.

"Kitten?" Tony called tiredly.  
Calico wanted to snarl at him for calling her by her awful (yet well deserved) nickname, but she decided it would be in her best interest to scoot over and allow him room to lay down. He decided not to take her kind offer, instead sprawling out on top of Calico with a groan slipping out of his lips.

"H-heavy!"

"Dammit Calico, that bastard's _brother _made the job so much _harder_!" Tony whined, rolling over on his back and squeezing Calico against his chest.

"Brother? _Loki's_ b-brother or _T_-_Thor's_ brother?" she wheezed, attempting to wriggle her way out of his grip. He loosened his grip on the small woman so that she could prop herself up on his chest.

"Both of those assholes." Calico patted the side of his cheek.

"That... didn't make sense, _but_ at least you captured the bad one _and_ found the good one all in one!" she said, smiling. Tony sighed and kissed the side of Calico's face.

"I don't give a shit about them right now!" he declared, kissing her with a tightened grip on her waist. Calico jumped in slight shock, but melted against his lips. They didn't have time to do much, because the door slid open to reveal Captain America, blushing.

"Ton - Oh, am I interrupting something?" Steve pulled a face. Calico giggled and rolled off of Tony.

"He's going now." Calico said, pushing Tony off of his bed.

"Fuck off, I'm supposed to be done with you guys!"

"Tony, you have _work_ to do. _For the world_."

"Screw the _world_, I'm trying to get _laid_!" Tony groaned, rolling his large brown eyes.

"Wow, this is awkward." Steve tugged at his shirt sleeves, face still glowing red.

"Just drag him away. He'll be fine." Calico said, curling up to go to sleep.

* * *

**_My friend and I were talking like the Hulk. It got to the point where I said "Hulk smash... Hulk always smash. Maybe Hulk no want smash, but nobody think about Hulk!"_**


	2. The Gods

Calico examined the feather-filled weapon in her hands for a moment, hoping that it would be enough to aid her in the waking of her Tony.  
She raised it over her head and brought it down on Tony's middle, jerking him awake. He rolled his eyes and sighed when he realized it was only Calico.

"What?" he groaned, propping himself up on his elbows. Calico placed the pillow neatly beside him.

"_Anthony..._ I want to see the God of Thunder." she said, face shining with excitement.

"It's early. He's probably not awake."

"I heard somebody moving around in the hallway. I think he's in the kitchen!"

"Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, Bruce showed me last night. Take me to see Thor! Please?"

"Take yourself." Tony said with an air of finality, rolling over to go back to sleep. Calico's smile faded as she stared into Tony's back, hoping he would change his mind. She reached out to nudge him.

"_Go away_, Calico. I'm _tired_."

She finally ended up leaving and padding down to the kitchen-like area alone, peering in the doorway and spotting a large, attractive, long-blond haired man that could only be the God.  
Calico looked around for Mjolnir, his hammer, because she knew the God of Thunder was quite fond of it, and she'd wanted to see it since she was a little girl.

He saw her staring at him and raised an eyebrow in her direction. She jumped and hid her head back behind the opening, hoping he would just ignore her. Apparently, her prayers would go unanswered, because she heard footsteps approaching her hiding spot.

"What are you doing on this place, little girl?" he asked.

Oh, this voice was much more intimidating than Calico had been expecting. But it didn't sound like he was out to hurt her, so she was somewhat soothed.

"I work for these people. Are you Thor?" Calico asked in a choppy voice, still not looking up. The man tapped Calico's chin, causing her to squeak and raise her head.

"I am. Now, who are you?" he asked, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Calico's mouth went dry.

"I-I'm Calico Potts." she said, feeling her face grow warm.

Though he was handsome, he looked stressed out, and that was most likely due to his brother being imprisoned. He probably didn't mean to scare Calico, but that didn't change the fact that he was.

"I-I've gotta admit, Mister Thor, you're sort of scaring me." she said, not willing to break the eye contact they had established.  
He did her a favor and stepped away, allowing her to release a breath she didn't know she had been holding. But despite _her_ problems being solved, _he_ still looked sad, and Calico felt sympathy for him.

"You don't look too good." Calico blurted, immediately regretting it. To her surprise, Thor's face softened and he smiled.

"I'm sure you heard about my brother by now." he said, shrugging. Calico shrugged along with him.

"He is evil." Calico said, crossing her arms behind her.

"But he's my brother."

"I heard he's killed eighty people in the past two days."

"... He's adopted." Thor said it as if it explained everything. Calico giggled.

"Just because a person is adopted doesn't mean he's evil. Loki must have had a fairly horrible childhood. Something must have _recently_ made him snap. And _everyone_ deserves another chance." Calico said this more to herself, tapping the side of her head thoughtfully. Thor nibbled on his bottom lip.

"Are you a therapist?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. Calico blinked and shook her head so that her red curls bounced everywhere.

"No, I just think a lot. You know, you aren't so scary!" Calico said, smiling up at him. He chuckled.

"Thor? Calico? Why are you guys awake so early?" Steve asked, peering from around the corner. Calico snickered.

"I couldn't sleep." Thor said.

"I was bored. What about you, Stevie?"

"I always wake up early." Steve joined the two of them so that they formed what could be a circle, just looking at each other and shrugging, not knowing what was to come next.

"Gosh, you're both so tall. I have to crane my neck just to look at your _chests_." Calico exaggerated, looking up at both men with a small pout. They chuckled, shaking their heads.

"So, I was just about to take Miss Potts to speak to my brother. Maybe her innocence can get through to him. Would you like to come with me to assure he doesn't hurt her?" Thor offered, placing a hand on Steve's shoulder.  
Calico's eyes lit up. Steve frowned.

"Sorry, Thor, but she can't. He's too dangerous, and she means too much to us to risk her being hurt." Steve said. Calico's face fell, and apparently Thor noticed because he immediately countered with:

"She _wants_ to see him, see?"

Steve looked at Calico's big puppy eyes and heaved a sigh.

"If anything happens to her, we're all dead. Tony will murder us." Steve said wearily, shaking his head. Thor blinked._  
_

"What is her relationship with him?"

"I'm the peanut-butter to his jelly-"

"She's his lover." Steve said, pressing a hand over Calico's mouth. Thor's expression changed to one of pure shock.

"_Her_? And _him_?"

"Look, whether or not we're shocked isn't the issue. The problem is that if she get's hurt -"

"She won't! Who are you, her _mother_? Come on, Calico." Thor said, nodding in a random direction. Calico smiled and ran away, leaving Steve with no choice but to follow behind her.

* * *

Loki's ears perked when he heard the door open. He hoped it wasn't his brother again, come to convince him to change his ways, because he was fed up with it.

To his surprise, a small red-haired woman bounced in and looked around curiously. Her silvery eyes landed on him with a glimmer of excitement.  
He raised his eyebrows at how much this mortal had captured his attention. She was more than just unusual.

When she walked toward his holding cell, she looked more happy than she did fearful (or mad, like the others who had passed through) and the wave she directed at the Asgardian was so childish that he had to chuckle.

"Hello, Loki! I'm Calico." she said, coming to stand as close as she could to him without falling. She sat on her knees in front of him. He smirked at her.

"How is your being here beneficial to you?"

"Well, I used to read a lot, so I was excited to hear about you and your brother being real." Calico said, a soft smile claiming her rosy lips. Loki eyed her suspiciously, but Calico practically glowed with innocence.

_Pretty, for a mortal. _Loki thought against his will._  
_

_"_There must be more? Has _Captain America_ sent you?" he asked, surprised again at the sincerity of her very being when she told him that she wasn't even supposed to go _near_ him, and that she had to _beg_ somebody to take her.

"Aren't you afraid? I could _easily_ kill you."

"Oh, I'm terrified. But I know you won't even hurt me."

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Because there would be no point." Calico said, catching Loki off guard once again. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"I honestly just wanted to see what you looked like." she said, giving him a coy grin. He blinked, fighting a blush that tried to find it's way onto his face.

"Really?"

"You're pretty, just like your brother. It's a shame you're evil, Loki. I like to think that if you were one of the good guys, we'd have been friends. Actually, it's not too late for you to come around." she said to herself. There was silence.

Loki cleared his throat after staring at her in shock for a few seconds, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Well, I guess I'll be going!" she said, jumping up and padding out the door.

Loki grimaced once she was gone.

"What a weird woman."

* * *

_**My pet turtle is rebellious.**_

_**I kept deleting this chapter on accident. I ended up saying "FUCK ALL!" and just changed it around completely. The original chapter? I guess it wasn't meant to be. X'D**_

_**Any guesses as to what eventually happens in the story?**_


	3. Uh Oh's

Calico shoved her foot in her boot, eager to go and see what the Avengers were yelling about.  
Why they didn't get along was beyond her, because they all had very similar qualities in her eyes.  
Even Tony and Steve were alike in one way or another, and most would describe them as opposites.

She sprang up and walked out of her room, only to be thrown back by an explosion.

Shocked and only slightly confused, Calico stood up and held herself up using the walls, proceeding to run to where she heard the most commotion.

"What happened?" she asked a nearby woman, who was busy crying hysterically. She was obviously new, or she would be calmly sorting things out like the others.

"B-Barton b-blew out one of our engines, and L-Loki's army is invading the ship!" she sobbed, pointing to the flames outside. Calico blinked, then wobbled down to the lab, figuring nobody would be there.

When she peeked into the lab, everything was in ruin, with Thor busy fighting off Bruce (Who had gone Hulk).  
It was quite a sight, but she decided it would be in her best interest to leave after she'd almost been hit in the face with a bit of debris (which turned out to be a table at first; it didn't become debris until it hit the wall above her).

"Huh. So I'm not very safe, am I?" she mumbled to herself, realizing it would be safest if she just walked into an empty space. She ran to the boiler room (gee, this ship had it all, didn't it?) and bumped into a handsome blond, holding a bow and arrow.

She soon found herself dodging a short series arrows that seemed intent on ruining her life. When it stopped, she realized that the blond's face was completely blank. He raised his bow again, pulling back his arm. Natasha appeared out of the blue, a frown on her face.

"Don't you _dare_ shoot at her, Clint!" Natasha's voice split the silence. Her fist made quick contact with his jaw, bringing him to the ground and ending his assault on Calico (who, at this point, was giving his arrows a closer inspection and squealing with delight over the technology he was using).

Natasha, looking like a mother duck with ruffled feathers, heaved a sigh and slowly approached the small ginger and gripped her shoulders, causing her to drop the arrows she was holding.

"Are you alright?"

"As alright as I'll ever be. Where's Tony?"

"Fixing the engines. Steve's with him. Um, any other questions?"

Calico shook her head, ignoring the groans of pain sliding from Clint's lips.

"I'll take you somewhere safe."

"Nowhere is safe, I checked. I almost got my face blasted off."

"Safe enough. God forbid something happens to you; Tony would kill us all." Natasha said, gently patting the top of Calico's head. Calico smiled.

* * *

Calico looked out the window curiously, wondering how they were still in the air after all the Loki commotion earlier that day.

She heard a throat cleared behind her, accompanied by the scraping of a chair.

"Get away from the window before _you_ fall _too_." Tony's voice grumbled as Calico turned around.  
Steve, Fury, and Tony looked tired, but safe.

"What do you mean, '_too_'?"

"Bruce fell off the ship... Thor fell off the ship... Loki escaped... From the ship." Steve pouted, sitting down at the glass table. Calico followed his lead, sitting across from him and next to Tony.

"Where's Phil?" Calico asked. Fury looked at the ground. Calico swore she saw tears gather in his eye.

"Loki stabbed him. We got to him too late. He didn't make it."

There was silence. Steve and Tony exchanged weary looks. Calico buried her face in her palms, shutting her eyes sadly. Tony rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her.

Fury reached into his front pocket and pulled out some cards, tossing them in front of the trio. Vintage Captain America cards, with a few drops of red on one of them.

"Never got you to sign those, did he? They were found on his body. He'd want you to have those." Fury said in a low voice, turning his back on them. Calico swallowed thickly and looked from Tony's vacant expression to Steve's vacant expression. When it was clear that they didn't know what to do from there, she sighed.

"Uh, how do we stop Loki now? I'm not insane about the idea of being ruled by a killer." she stated, gaining a nod of agreement from her companions. Fury sighed, turning around with his arms behind his back.

"Phil and I had an idea. We thought things would be alright if we gathered the Earth's best heroes and called them the Avengers. You already know about that. But it's an awfully old fashioned idea, I suppose. They refused to work together until the last minute, and look where that's gotten us.

"And now Loki's going to attack New York and take Stark Towers, and we have no way of stopping him. Defeating S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't enough for him. He wants everything. And you know, Calico, I'm not a fan of being ruled by that psycho either."

Fury shook his head, allowing his words to sink in. Calico looked from Steve to Tony expectantly. They exchanged glances.

"So how soon can we get the others together and head to New York?" Tony asked, rising to his feet.

"Oh, we've already gotten on that." Fury said, smirking slyly at Tony's shocked expression. Steve chuckled and stood as well.

"Well, I think we should go clean ourselves up." Steve said, gingerly picking up the cards and placing them in his pocket. He and Tony exited the room.

When Calico was certain they were out of earshot, she turned to Fury with a smile.

"Good job, Calico."

"I didn't do anything... but those cards were in Phil's locker. I remember, because I put them there!" she said, placing a hand on her chest. Fury chuckled.

"They're perfectly able to save the world a thousand times over if they want to. They just need a push, you know?"

"Really, if those two can figure their issues out, the rest of us will be okay."

* * *

_**When Fury said "Loki killed him" I almost wrote "Is he alright?" **__**I need to get some sleep.**_

_**I want to move to Australia. What do you think? X,D**_


	4. Pretty Please?

"Well Nick, I'm glad you've figured out how to motivate the bastards." Calico said happily, waving Fury off. He chuckled, muttering about a weird ass. The moment he left, Tony ran in looking panicked with Steve behind him, trying not to laugh.

"Calico, baby, sweetheart, sugar-pie, are you alright?" Steve covered his mouth with a gloved hand, shaking with silent laughter. Calico felt her mouth twitch up into a smile.

"Sugar-Pie... What?"

"That bastard Hawkeye! Do you have all your limbs? He didn't kill you?" Tony cried, grabbing her hands and counting off fingers.  
At this point, Steve could no longer hold in his laughter, and he found himself leaning on the table with tears in his eyes.

"No he didn't kill me! - Who the hell are you talking about?" Calico said over Steve's laughter, swatting away his hands and giggling. Steve rose from his hunched over position and cleared his throat.

"Twenty-something minutes ago, when Clint Barton - the other blond - was shooting at you with his bow and arrow." he explained. Tony nodded and hummed weakly in agreement. Calico shrugged.

"How did you guys find out about that?"

"Natasha told us just now. That's why we came right back." Steve said, chuckling in between his words. Calico giggled as well, shaking her head. Tony rubbed his temples.

"God, Calico. Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked softly, dropping his hands. Calico rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry so much about me, Tony. You have the _world_ to worry about!" she said, patting his chest and smiling softly. He pouted.

"But if you get hurt, Pepper will hurt me, and I'll have to hurt everyone else." Tony said, hugging Calico. Steve smirked.

"And think, Calico, is that really good for humanity? Tony on a rampage?" he teased. He and Calico shared a laugh, but Tony still looked upset. Calico stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well since you guys came back, what am I supposed to do when we get to New York?" she asked, feeling the mood of the room change from light to thoughtful in an instant. Steve and Tony glanced first at each other, then back at Calico.

"Well, I'll leave that to you, Tony. _You're_ the genius!" Steve said with a smile and a skyward point. He spun around on his heel and walked out of the room, Tony spouting curses after him.

"Don't swear like that, it's unbecoming. Really, what's going to happen here? With me?" Calico pointed to herself and raised her eyebrows. Tony heaved a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Where can I keep you where you'll be safe?" he asked her. She smiled crookedly up at him.

"Nowhere. I guess you'll just have to let me have a go at one of those guns!" she said half jokingly, half seriously. Tony chuckled, pressing his forehead against her's.

"Sorry, babe. I can't really allow that. You couldn't hurt a fly."

"I accidentally kicked a stray cat yesterday! I'm vicious! I could help a lot! I could help lead people to safety~!" Calico whined, giving Tony her best puppy eyes. He made a face at her.

"I'm going to go with a flat no on that one. I'll just have you sit it out with Eye-Patch." he answered. Calico sniffed indignantly and took a step away from her lover, turning to face the opposite direction. Tony raised his hands.

"Don't be like that! I have to keep you safe. I don't want you in the line of fire. If you get hurt, _somebody's_ dying. You saw what almost happened to Barton!" he reasoned, taking a quick step back toward her and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind before she could argue. He rested his chin on her head.

Calico groaned, crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"I already feel useless! It's been less than a week and I've almost died three times!" she moaned, looking down at the tiled floor.

"... When were the first two times?"

"Banner threw a table at me."

"And?"

"... I fell down the stairs." Calico mumbled slowly, blushing from mild embarrassment. She could feel Tony smirking against the top of her head.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is."

"I could have died!"

"No you couldn't have, but that explains the bruise on your ass."

"Oh, get back to the subject at hand! You bastard..."

* * *

"Ms Calico...?" a voice called, causing her to stop brooding temporarily.  
She turned around to see the man who had been shooting at her earlier, a slightly guilty look on his face. Beside him was Natasha, holding him firmly by the arm.

"Hello, Clint. Or do you prefer Mister Barton...?" she asked, tilting her head to the left and to the right when thinking of what to call him. He sighed and Natasha pulled at him. He cleared his throat.

"Clint is just fine, thank you. I'm sorry for shooting at you earlier." he said, shrugging his broad shoulders. Calico giggled.

"But it wasn't really you so much as it was Loki!" she said with a smile, which was just as good as saying she forgave him. Natasha smiled as well, releasing him.

"I just wanted him to apologize to you before we left. We're right over New York." she said to the smaller girl. Calico shrugged.

"I was too busy being amazed at your aim to be mad at you!" she said, reaching out to shake his hand. He looked slightly taken aback, but he shook it all the same, a coy grin claiming his lips.

"Thanks." he said. An alarm sounded, causing Natasha's smile to drop.

"And I wanted to leave you with something to smile about before we left. Sorry you couldn't go." she said quickly, quickly yanking Clint out of the room.

Calico felt her eye twitch in annoyance. She went back to brooding for the time being.

* * *

_**Er, the rating is "M" because I wanted to add a lemon, but I changed my mind. I just forgot to change the rating. eue"**_

_**I'll possibly post a lemon, but not for this story or anything. Just because I can. XD**_

_**Sorry it took so long to upload this. I'm sick. TwT**_

_**Oh, and I made a Tumblr. 10 years later. XD**_


	5. My Bad

"I mean, I'm not going to try to escape. It's obviously _dangerous_... I just want some alone time." Calico reasoned with the large men on either side of her: a blonde and a brunette (in other words, her babysitters). They each looked down at her with the same sympathetic face.

"I'm sorry, but Mister Stark told us not to let you out of our sight." Blondie said, shrugging.

"Can I go to my own room alone?" Calico screeched, feeling her face flush in anger. Blondie laughed at her.

"Ha! No."

Calico looked hopefully at the brunette, because he seemed to be more sweet toward her, but was let down when he shook his head.

"Sorry..."

Calico groaned and poked out her bottom lip, giving each man an evil stare. She then felt a sudden jolt of genius.

"The bathroom!" she blurted, clapping her hands. The men eyed her strangely. Blondie raised an eyebrow.

"Do you need to take a shit, ma'am?"

"No, I need to go put on my face."

"You aren't wearing makeup." Brunette said, smiling.

"How do you know?" Calico crossed her arms and pouted. Brunette palmed her face and pulled away in one swift motion, revealing a completely clean hand. Calico shook her head.

"Well maybe I'd like to start wearing it!" she said, wiping her face with a deepening blush. Blondie laughed and playfully nudged his companion.

"Oh, come on Burt. The bathroom is right there. We can see it from here. Just let her go."

"Yeah, Burt!"

"Oh, fine..."

Calico smiled widely and darted across the hallway to the bathroom before the man could change his mind. She shut the door and stared at it blankly for a couple of seconds, glad she was free (Even if it was temporary, and in a small airship bathroom). She sighed and spun around on her heel.

Instead of seeing her soft freckled face in the mirror, she was faced with the large, green eyes and sly smirk of Loki; the man everyone was after.

She inhaled sharply and screeched, only to have her mouth covered by his shockingly strong hand. She felt the back of her head being scratched roughly by the door.

"If I remove my hand, you have to promise not to scream. Do you understand?" Loki asked. Calico weakly raised her hand and gave him a thumbs up. He took a small step back, allowing Calico to regain her composure.

"Why are you here?" she asked. Loki's mouth twitched up into a smile.

"Oh, I'm using you as bait. I want to take down your little friends one by one, and you seemed to be the perfect lure." he said smoothly. Calico furrowed her brows.

"How did you know I was in the bathroom?"

"None of your concern. Now if you'll give me your hand..." Loki politely responded. Calico looked around the small bathroom, hoping to avoid having to go with the god.

"What if I don't?" she asked smartly, avoiding eye contact by looking shyly at the ground. Loki grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"Do you really want to know?"

"No..." Calico huffed, a defeated expression washing over her features. Loki chuckled lowly.

"Alright. Give me your hand."

"You won't win."

"Oh? Why?"

"Because I _said_ _so_!"

* * *

"Hey there, little Asgardian - Oh shit, _Calico_?" When Tony flew into the building and removed the Iron Man suit, he was met with the not-so pleasant sight of Calico being held by the back of her shirt, and Loki snickering at her weak flailing and mewling.

"Tony, help! He's manhandling me!"

"Oh, ignore her. She's not important."

"Hear that Tony? _Ignore me_." Calico poorly mimicked Loki's sentence. He rolled his emerald-green eyes and directed his attention to Tony.

"Well uh... Care for a drink? I'm gonna have a drink." Tony said, clearing his throat and walking around to the bar. Loki released his grip on Calico's shirt, causing her to tumble forward. She looked up at Tony. He didn't move a muscle.

"You alcoholic son of a _bitch_!" she spat at her boyfriend.

"Calm down, babe." Tony smiled and winked at her. She sniffed and turned her head toward the window, peeking at the pair from the corner of her eye.

"I'll calm down when I'm good and ready..."

"Keep in mind that it was probably your fault you got kidnapped." Tony said quickly, gaining a glare on her part.

"You..."

"You sure about that drink, Loki? Me and my buddies pummeling your ass and destroying your pride could be _numbed_ with a bit of rum. Trust me. But of course, it's not to soon to back out." Tony cockily said, raising his eyebrows and giving a charming smile.

"_You_ and _your_ lot should just quit. _You'll_ never win." Loki said, taking a few steps toward Tony (who, at the moment, was holding a glass of what looked like whiskey). Tony chuckled.

"Well, isn't that cute? What the hell would give you that idea?"

"Well, I have an army."

"And we have a hulk. I think we're at the advantage here." Tony said, laughing slightly. Loki glanced at Calico, then smiled broadly. Calico's mouth went dry.

"Well, enjoy that thought while your falling."

"Falling?" Tony's smile fell as he tilted his head to the side, his large chocolate eyes staring curiously at the god. Loki grabbed Tony's wrist and tossed him out the window, shattering the surrounding windows as well. Calico screamed shrilly. Loki rolled his eyes.

"Oh, he's all right."

"Eh?"

"Didn't you see the metal ring around his wrist? His suit saved him. He's fine. Aren't I just the most wonderful little sociopath?" Loki asked, sighing contentedly. Calico took a few cautious steps back, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Your mental. Why have I not been rescued yet?"

"Oh, they're all probably dead."

"Where the hell has Clint gone? Can they not smell my distress?" Calico whined, looking up into the ceiling with her eyes shut.

"Well, there's always the window. Would you like to follow your lover down there? Or you can be a quiet little hostage and stand right here where I can see you."

"... I refuse to remain silent, but I'm not sure I'm ready to be all over the sidewalk."

"That's what I thought."

"You won't get away with this!"

"I'm doing a pretty good job so far, don't you agree?"


	6. My Hair!

"Look, I braided my hair."

"Mhm."

"Why is your army so _ugly_? You couldn't at least slap _your_ face onto those gaping pie holes?"

Loki disregarded her millionth stupid comment with tensed facial features.

Calico groaned, crossing her arms over her small chest and hanging her head.  
Loki rubbed his temples and squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to ignore the young woman. She only moaned louder, pushing him slightly this time. He clenched and relaxed his jaw, still choosing not to look at her.

It was when Calico took a deep breath and leaned toward him that she heard a snip and a soft thud from behind her. She stopped in mid sigh and turned around, spotting her ponytail on the ground. No longer connected to her head.  
She reached behind her head, feeling her eyes water when it was confirmed her hair was now the same length as Steve's. She scooped up the remains of her long, ginger curls.

"Oh... H-how could you?"

"Will you shut up _now_?"

"You monster! That is _it_! I'm requesting a-a divorce!"

"_We aren't married you twat_."

"_Metaphorically! _You deserve a spanking!_ Literally!"_

_"_And your friends think_ I'm _crazy_._"

"_Me_? Crazy? This is the last straw! I am _out_!" Calico screamed, walking toward the bar and grabbing a bottle of rum. Loki scoffed.

"Oh, I don't need you anymore. You're annoying me. Go! -" all actions were cut of when Bruce - or rather, The Hulk - leaped in through the remains of the windows, screaming at Loki. Calico clapped her hands.  
Loki glared at the green man.

"Enough!" he yelled, silencing Bruce. Calico jumped at the tone in his voice. She was almost positive the venom he used with Bruce came from her harassing him earlier.

"I am a _God;_ do you not understand you dull beast? You are _beneath_ me!" Loki yelled. Bruce and Calico exchanged looks.

"Please." she said, nodding in his direction.

Bruce grabbed The God by the ankles and flung him around, smashing the concrete ground with the slender body. He must have been hitting the ground terribly hard, because he wasn't that heavy.  
When he finished, Loki was left making a small, wheezing noise. Calico covered her face, struggling not to laugh.

"Puny God..." Bruce said in a gruff voice, walking calmly back out of the window. Calico walked over to Loki, her ponytail still in her hand, and threw it on his flushed and delirious face.

"My ponytail has been avenged. By an Avenger. How cool is that?" she asked, knowing he wasn't able to respond. She smirked and bent over, poking him. She could already see him bruising in some places.

"Dear God... Are you even alive?" Loki lifted his head slightly. Calico swore she saw stars in his eyes.

"Barely." he managed, dropping his head and grimacing in pain.

* * *

Calico was left staring dully at the unconscious god. Natasha's head appeared from the top of the large window. She started to wiggle her hand to and fro, catching the small woman's attention.

"Come on, little kitty! Psst psst psst! I won't hurt you, don't worry! Do you want some tuna?" Natasha cooed.

"Oh, _shut up,_ Natasha." Calico said with a pout, holding out her hand for Natasha to grab. Natasha giggled.

"I needed that. Seriously, I know how to deactivate the portal, but I wanted to make sure that you were safe. I don't feel good with you alone... with _that_."

"Okay, but how is everyone? Are they okay? I saw Tony get eaten and shat out by a giant bug looking creature. Was that supposed to happen?" Calico said, closing her eyes as Natasha lifted her up.  
Calico was tossed onto solid ground seconds later, staring up at the tesseract and a man holding Loki's scepter, half conscious.

"Again, I know how to close the portal, but I'm waiting for Steve's O.K. And Tony is perfectly fine." Natasha said, suddenly looking at Calico with a confused expression.

"What?"

"Your hair. It's cute. When did you cut it?" Natasha asked, tugging at her uneven hair. Calico frowned.

"Loki cut it. That's why the bang is long but the back is..."

"It sort of looks like Steve's."

"..."

"Well. I guess we'll just sit it out up here and wait for Steve or Tony." Natasha said, clearing her throat. Calico blinked. That was twice she had been insulted in less than twenty minutes.

Natasha's breast pocket began to buzz.

"_Hey uh, Natasha? There's a bit of a situation. A nuke. Fury's bosses fired it and it's coming right for us." _Steve's voice said, a few octaves higher than it normally was. Calico and Natasha exchanged looks.  
Natasha held her index finger up to her lips to keep Calico quiet.

"What are we supposed to do...?"

"_Don't worry, I got it!" _Tony's lax voice answered, despite the situation not calling for it. Calico's face paled.

"What the hell do you mean, _I got it_?" She screamed into Natasha's chest.

"Calico!"

"_I'll guide the missile into the portal and then you can shut it. Easy!" _

_"_You can't! You'll be trapped..." Calico pouted. Tony sighed.

"_If I don't do it, humanity will be enslaved. It's a tiny price to pay. Don't worry, I've got this!" _Tony repeated over the whirring of the missile. He disconnected.

Calico squeaked and looked up at the portal, easily spotting the bright red suit of armor with a giant missile on it's back. Natasha grabbed Calico and tucked her under her arm, putting her in a headlock.

"Let me go! Let me do something _stupid_!"

"_Calico_!" Natasha scolded, tightening her grip on the tiny woman. Calico shook her head and slid through Natasha's arm.

"_Natasha, you can close the portal now."_ Steve said. Natasha sighed angrily and shoved the tip of the scepter into the tesseract.

Calico looked up at the rip in the sky, her face vacant of all expression when she saw it shrinking.

"Natasha, did um... Did Tony...?"

"I'm sorry, Calico."

Calico's eyes widened a considerable amount when she saw Tony's limp figure falling through the sky, just as the portal closed completely. Calico screeched incoherently and flailed her arms, pointing to him falling.  
Natasha gasped, dropped Loki's scepter, and pointed to the sky, unable to form any words.

"The suit ran out of power!" they finally blurted in unison. Calico began clinging to Natasha's back and they began to climb down the building.

"I'm glad that he made this building so damn easy to climb on, don't you agree?"

"Yes, we're already a tenth of the way down. Hurry up, pack mule!" Calico kicked Natasha with her heels.

"Bruce caught Tony, he's not splattered all over the place. He's climbing down too, see?" Natasha wheezed, jolting each time Calico's foot would come in contact with her ribs.

"But he's moving faster than us!"

"Damn it Calico, when you _talk_ I lose concentration. We are almost down. Cut it out!" Calico pouted, looking down to see that they were only seven feet or so from the ground, and a twice as much as that away from the other Avengers.

"I'm jumping."

"At this point, I don't care. I'm just tired."

Calico released her grip on Natasha and immediately regretted it.  
The concrete wasn't soft against her face like she had been expecting, for some reason. She spat out a bit of blood, but was able to walk calmly over to the group, Natasha hot on her heels.

Tony's face was exposed and pale, his eyes shut. He looked like he could be asleep, but everyone knew better.

Steve looked at Calico with sad blue eyes. There was complete silence and miserable glances shared between them all. Calico swallowed thickly, dropping to her knees and placing her hands on the cold metal chest of his suit.

"I'm sorry, Calico." Clint said, lowering his eyes.

Bruce bent down and screamed, jerking Tony awake. Calico inhaled sharply, from both Tony's revival and Bruce's shout. Thor smiled widely at Calico.

Tony looked around, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Ah, what the hell just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me." he said as if nothing had just happened. Calico smiled at each of her friends individually.

"We won, Tony." Steve answered, smiling.

"Alright. Yaay! Good job, guys. Uh, let's just not go in tomorrow. Let's... let's just take a day." Tony said, sitting up with Thor and Calico's help. They shared a laugh.

"You have some real problems." Clint said, shaking his head and chuckling. Tony leaned over, kissing Calico on the cheek.

"Hey guys, ever had shawarma? There's a shawarma joint a few blocks up from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."

"We aren't done. We need to get Loki." Natasha said, shaking her head. Tony looked at Calico curiously for a second. Steve and Clint pointed to her as well, brows furrowed.

"What happened to your hair?" they all asked. Calico blushed.

"Loki cut it." she mumbled, blushing.

"I like it. It suits you."

"Speaking of Loki..." Thor said, pointing upward.

"Oh yeah. I guess we should get it over with. Can I just... Take this suit off? My body hurts right now. A lot. Seriously, I feel like my body might crumble if I stay in here any longer."

* * *

**_Don't worry, the story is no where near the end. Too many ideas! :D_**

**_I took my sister to see the avengers a while back, and she was like "Joi-Su, what is wrong with you? You act just like Tony! And you aren't even a billionaire!"_**

**_I take offense to that. I'm not that big of a douche-bag. XD_**


	7. Messy

"I'm not good with hair." Natasha said, shaking her head sadly at Calico.

Calico grabbed a lock of her shortened ginger hair and twirled it between her fingers.

"But my hair's never been short before, and all I want is for you to make it _neater_..." she pouted up at the older woman. Natasha sighed and avoided Calico's gaze.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you. All I can really do is make you bald with what your giving me." she responded, quickly walking away before Calico could argue any further.

She groaned, gripping the scissors tighter and looking for somebody else with well groomed hair to help her.

Thor was eating, and Calico knew better than to disturb him while he was eating by now.

Tony's hair nearly always looked like he had just had sex (Calico wasn't going to think too much about that subject).  
Clint and Bruce were missing, and even if she knew where they were she wouldn't ask. Their hair wasn't neat either.

The only person left was Steve.

"Oi, Captain~!" Calico chirped, launching herself at him when she found him sitting with Tony.

The blond caught her (thankfully) and set her down quickly, a blush gracing his fair skin.

"Babe, you should invest in a comb."

"Hi, Calico."

"Hey, can you cut my hair, Steve?" Calico asked, holding out her scissors and giving him her best puppy eyes. The super soldier didn't even hesitate, grabbing them from her and settling her in a chair.

He snipped away, gaining teases from Tony ("Man, Spanks... were you a hairdresser back in your day?"). Calico vaguely wondered if she even had any hair left a few minutes in. The cutting stopped, and Tony looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Wow, it's not that bad. It actually reminds me a little of something from your decade, Rogers." Tony stated. Steve smiled sheepishly.

"Well, it's the only haircut she could have had without being bald... I think it looks better on you, though!" Steve complimented, brushing stray hair off of his front.

"Why were you so anxious to fix your hair?" Tony asked, scratching the top of Calico's head. She held his hand in place and looked up at each man.

"I wanted to ensure Pepper wouldn't murder you. My hair never looked so messy _or_ short, and I know she would automatically look at you." she said, giggling. Tony gasped.

"Hell, I forgot about her. I love you, babe!" he said, kissing the top of his lover's head. Calico smiled.

* * *

After a moment of careful observation, Tony decided that he would never understand why looking out the windows of the Helicarrier fascinated Calico so much.

"Calico, this is so boring! Let's go bother Spangles, or Legolas. Spangles would be more fun..." he said, poking her leg with his foot. She stopped to swat away his feet, but went right back to the window. Tony pouted, crossing his arms and sighing.

Still, he couldn't deny that it was cute to watch her smile when they passed over a city. If she had a tail, it would be wagging.

Bruce entered the room as well, looking at Tony to make sure it wasn't a _private_ moment. When Tony used non-verbal signals to assure him it wasn't, he pulled up a chair next to Calico, looking out of the window also.  
He looked more confused than he did amused. Maybe he was trying to figure out what was so entertaining about the windows as well.

"Hey Bruce?" Calico called. He turned around to face her, a dark eyebrow raised curiously. Calico paused, staring out of the window again. Tony rolled his chocolate eyes and nudged his lover impatiently.

"Are you going to ask the question?" he groaned. Calico jerked her head back to Bruce.

"Oh, right. Where did you get a new change of clothes? After you went Hulk, I mean. I didn't see you leave or anything." she said, pulling at the blue button down on her friend.

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to laugh. Tony grinned, shaking his head and resting it in the crook of her neck.

"Of course that's the question you ask. Not how I managed to finally make nice-nice with everyone, not how _he_ survived that fall earlier, and not where we put Loki. No, you ask where he got his _clothes_." he mumbled against her smooth skin. Bruce chuckled.

"Don't say it like that." Calico said sheepishly, looking back out the window with a rosy hue on her cheeks.

"S.H.I.E.L.D brought them right after I changed back." Bruce said, rising from his seat and shaking his head with a fading grin.

"Oh."

"I'll see you guys. I don't understand how you sat here for so long, Calico. It's boring." Bruce said. Tony moved his head and smirked. Calico made a noise as if she had something in her throat.

"Don't even say it!"

* * *

Pepper darted out of the door and stood in the driveway the moment she saw a car creep up to the house, already knowing it was Tony and Calico. It _had_ to be Tony and Calico!

She gnawed on her fingernails, wishing they would hurry out of the vehicle so that she could see how bad the damage was.

Her face relaxed only slightly when Tony stepped out, relatively unscathed (he appeared more tired than anything else, but she couldn't really tell; it was dark outside). But where was her little Kitten?

Tony reached into the car and emerged again with Calico over his shoulder. The car pulled away as the two hiked toward the door.

Tony smiled at Pepper as if her precious baby cousin wasn't just slung over his shoulder, unconscious.  
Pepper hadn't even seen the top half of her body yet, which somehow led her panicked mind to believe it wasn't _there_ anymore.

"Hey, Pep!"

"Don't you 'Hey Pep' me! What's wrong with Cal-Cal? Is she dead?"

"She's asleep..." Tony snickered at Pepper and walked past her, into the house and toward the living room.

Pepper tried to catch a glimpse of the other woman, but she was wearing a hooded jacket, so her head was covered.

Tony gently laid Calico on the couch, with her hood still pulled over her head and partially hiding her face. Pepper reached over to slide it back, but was stopped abruptly by Tony. He cleared his throat, avoiding looking directly into Pepper's accusing green eyes.

"Now, before we uncover her, I want to make sure that Calico was telling the truth when she said her hair had never been cut." he said, scratching his chin with his index finger. Pepper's eye twitched.

"What did you do to her?"

"Her hair is gone. Loki cut it. I mean, it was messy at first, but Natasha evened it out. It sort of looks like Captain's..."

"When did she ever get _close_ enough to that monster for him to _touch_ her?" Pepper hissed, balling up a fist and shaking it dangerously close to his face.

Tony laughed nervously, placing his hand over top of her's and moving it away from his face.

"I figured you'd be mad about her hair. It looks better now, if you ask me, and I'm not crazy about short haired chicks."

"It's not her hair I'm mad about, I told you to watch her! And then she went and got her hair mowed by a villain!"

Calico peeked at them through a single semi-opened eye, smirking at how easily Pepper terrified Tony. Her hands reached for either side of the hood and she slowly pulled it back, causing her elder to gasp.

"Oh god... It _is_ cute. You look like a little boy from the thirties!"

"Little _boy_?"

"Oh, yes! I need to get you some suspenders and high-waisted trousers with a bowler hat! I could just eat you up with a _spoon_!" Pepper cooed, placing the hand she was about to hit Tony with over her chest instead. Tony released his breath and ran a hand through his own hair, while Pepper went to pinch Calico's cheeks.

It was when she did this that Tony knew he was off the hook.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Calico, you know where I sleep. Night, Potts!" he said with a grin, ignoring Calico's small squeaks of distress.

* * *

_**Sorry! I had another stupid reason for not uploading.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews! If you have any suggestions or requests, you can PM me or something. ^^**_


	8. Author's Note

_**Am I allowed to do this? Eh, well too bad if I'm not. It's getting done. XD**_

_**There's about one more chapter of this left, but only because of something else I want to do (that will most likely be on another website, because I LOVE Calico, and I don't want to tire you guys out). If you want it posted here as well, tell me.  
**_

_**Er, I did have something else to do with "Bittersweet", but I think too much and it somehow turned into a completely different Calico story. Curse my brain. Always functioning...  
**_

_**Alsooooo~!...**_

_**I'm going to redo "Calico Kitten".  
**__**By "redo" all I mean is "edit the mistakes my ass was too lazy to fix when I realized i made them". I can't help it, I'm weird like that. It has to be done.  
You don't have to read the sleek, shiny new "Calico Kitten", but it'll be there, and I'll feel better once I post it. XD**_

_**Anyway, that's all. Questions? Probably not, but you know what to do if you have any. X3**_

_**Have a good day or have a good night! :D**_


	9. The End

Calico walked into the living room with a spring in her step. Tony paused the movie he was watching, tilting his head to the side. Calico plopped down next to him, her cellular clutched in her hand.

"What's got you so pumped up?"

"Steve just texted me-" She began, holding up her phone. Tony raised his hand, causing her to stop right in the middle of her story. He leaned back against the couch cushion and inhaled, as if he were going to ask her a very important question.

"Captain has a cellphone?" He asked instead, still completely serious. Calico rolled her eyes and groaned.

"As I was saying... In New York, there's a new Avenger. His name is Peter Parker. He also goes by Spiderman." Calico continued, looking down at her phone once she felt it vibrate again. She gasped and smiled, cooing at the screen.

"Are you having a stroke?"

"No. Stevie sent me a picture! Look, Peter so _cute_!" she squealed, leaning over and showing him. Tony wrinkled his nose and ignored the screen.

"Stevie?... Well, I don't like this guy." Tony said, pushing away her hand. Calico giggled.

"Tony, he's a kid. Or, he's in high school. You don't have to worry."

"Yes I do."

"I'm not attracted to him like I am to you. How about that? Are you happy now?"

"I still don't like him. You're only supposed to think _I'm_ cute. Because _I'm_ supposed to be the cutest thing in your world."

"He's _puppy _cute- wait, I don't have to explain myself to you! You do the same thing with girls, but... It's more sexual when you do it!"

"That's different."

"How?"

"Because it's sexual." Tony furrowed his eyebrows at his own temporary stupidity. Calico slowly stood up, sliding her phone into the back pocket of her jeans.

"I'm gonna go meet him. You can come, if you'd like." she said, giving him a quick kiss. Tony stood as well, shutting off his TV.

"Hm. I'm going, but only because I don't like the idea of my little Kitten traveling alone."

"I was going to take a car."

"Oh please, we both know you can't see over the dashboard."

"Hey!"

"Jarvis, if Pepper asked where we went, tell her we went to the strip club." Tony said to his house. Calico blinked.

"Why the strip...?"

"Cause it's fun to mess with Pepper."

"..."

"Oh, don't look at me like that."

* * *

"Where is the little guy?" Calico asked Steve the moment she walked into the S.H.I.E.L.D. building. Tony loudly sighed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. Steve cocked an eyebrow.

"He went to the bathroom. If you want to see him, just wait here. He'll be back soon." the blond said, smiling. Tony groaned, dropping his arms and placing his hands on his girlfriend's hips.

"God, can't we go? He's going to take _forever_! I'm supposed to be- er - not _here_ today! I'm off duty!" he whined, placing his head in the crook of Calico's neck and nuzzling his face into the skin.

"No, here he is now!" Calico said, eyes darting to the door farthest to the left.

The tall, thin teenager slowly entered the room, his large brown eyes immediately landing on Calico and Tony. He smiled shyly, pushing up his glasses and coming to stand at Steve's side. A professional-quality camera hung loosely around his neck.

Calico pouted slightly. The boy was only sixteen, and he towered over her like it was nothing.

Peter hesitantly held out a hand for them to shake.

"Hi, I'm Peter. Parker. I mean, Peter Parker." he said with a nervous chuckle. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Well _Peter_, you already know who _I_ am, so there's no point in introducing myself." he said arrogantly, moving away from Calico and crossing his arms. Steve gave him a look, but being who he was, Tony ignored it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Peter! I'm Calico Potts!" the small ginger chirped, smiling broadly and shaking his hand. His face flushed as he pulled his hand away, looking at the ground.

All Calico could think of was how adorable he was, and how she wished she could adopt him as her little brother.

"I uh... Wow. Did you know that you are _really_ cute? Do you go to school around here? I just transferred to K-Tech*." Peter asked, proceeding to lift his camera and snap a quick picture of her.  
Calico blinked, slightly confused, and Steve burst into a series of giggles. Tony didn't know whether to be upset or to laugh, so he simply smirked.

"You mean am I a student? As in, I go to class and learn." Calico asked, pointing to herself. Peter nodded, looking at Tony and Steve with a puzzled expression in his eyes.

"I'm... I uh... graduated."

"Oh, recently? It is summertime, I keep forgetting."

"No. I graduated six or so years ago. I'm old. Elderly, even. I'm dating this dinosaur here." Calico pointed her thumb at Tony.

"I resent that. I've only got like fourteen years on you..." Tony mumbled with a pout. Peter stared vacantly at her.

Steve shook his head and walked away still smiling, most likely to go hang out with Clint (because oddly enough, that's who he got along best with other than Tony).

"You aren't kidding... Are you?" Peter finally asked. Calico shook her head. The two of them shared a laugh, Calico's stemming more from being embarrassed than Peter's. Even Tony had to chuckle.

"I guess I can tell a little, now that you say it. But your still cute. And age is nothing but a number." Peter said with a goofy smile, waggling his eyebrows. Tony cleared his throat, throwing an arm protectively around her shoulders. Peter blushed again, fingering the camera and nervously chuckling.

"I-I was only joking, Mr. Stark!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought you prepubescent pretty boy." Tony said. Calico turned around and punched him in the arm.

"Ow, why did that _hurt_?"

"Be nice and welcome him! He's going to be working with you! Stop being a twat, Tony!"

"Man, you have an arm on you, babe..."

"_Anthony Edward Stark_, you don't even realize that your in danger right now."

Ah, Calico had called him by his complete name. That couldn't be good, he realized.

Tony bit down on his bottom lip, holding back whatever smart remark that had just sprung to his mind. He decided that it would be in his best interest to just go with being kind.

He turned to Peter with a strained smile and held out his hand.

"Welcome to the Avengers. When you get the chance, try to make Dr. Banner angry."

"You mean The _Hulk_...?"

"Trust me, it's entertaining!"

* * *

_***That's... Not a real high school. XD**_

_**ON TO THE NEXT STORY 'N' STUFF!**_


End file.
